


your lines of permanence

by sleepy_orange



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_orange/pseuds/sleepy_orange
Summary: Sehun discovers that he has a tattoo kink. Or maybe just a Junmyeon with tattoos kink. Either way, he can't keep his eyes (or hands) off Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	your lines of permanence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S124  
> Prompt: Junmyeon is in the waiting room getting his temporary tattoos on for his solo stage ‘Been Through’. Sehun offers to help with his tattoos, especially the one on Junmyeon’s lower tummy.... and it turns to something more.
> 
> I know it's not exactly what you asked for, but I hope you still enjoyed reading it, dear prompter. :)
> 
> Ps: This is for you Bernadette 😘😘

The names were a surprise.

Sehun had been there in all the meetings when they talked about their costumes and their solo performances. He had seen the flower designs that would be printed on Junmyeon’s torso. He had actually gone with Jumyeon to meet the artist and tattooist who would be helping him with them for the concert. But the names were still a surprise.

He had been busy preparing for his own performance and somehow missed Junmyeon showing off the final designs to the rest of the members before the concert started, vaguely hearing their oohs and ahhs while he was in a corner finalising some last-minute changes to his choreo. So the first time he saw them was watching the performance backstage, on a tiny monitor, the fans' screaming growing louder in his ears.

All he saw, all he heard, his whole world narrowed to one man.

The Been Through stage was undoubtedly beautiful; the song, the choreo, the visual art all working together to make an unforgettable performance. And there was Junmyeon, centre stage, and absolutely glowing.

If Sehun hadn’t already been head over heels in love with the man, he was now.

He was art personified - wet hair plastered to his head, white silk shirt draped over his body and tastefully sticking to his chest where it was soaked with sweat, black leather pants clinging to his thighs - David come to life in front of thousands of screaming adoring fans.

It looked effortless, except Sehun knew how much work and time had been put into it to give it that effect. The numerous days Junmyeon spent trying to find just the right type of shirt and then deciding the number of buttons to leave undone - just enough to tease. The countless nights he had stayed behind in the training room after rehearsals, perfecting the dance until he alone was satisfied. The hours he spent with the visual artist to match the background art with the music and the story that he wanted to tell. Junmyeon was a perfectionist and it showed in his art, even when he was the art itself.

The screaming only intensified when the dancers ripped off Junmyeon’s shirt and the tattoos were revealed. Black ink standing out on his creamy skin, muscles rippling and nipples pebbling from the cold. Skin. Just so much pale, taut skin begging to be touched and licked and kissed.

Then Junmyeon turned, and he saw the names tattooed on his back:

**_Xiumin Suho Lay Baekhyun  
Chanyeol Chen D.O. Kai  
Sehun & EXO-L_ **

Sehun swallowed.

Seeing his name, tattooed on Junmyeon’s back, even knowing that it was a temporary tattoo, even having it surrounded by the names of the other members, it felt a little like claiming Junmyeon. Like being able to say to the world: Junmyeon is mine, and I am his. There was so much of their relationship that they had to keep hidden from the public, fearing what might happen to their careers if anyone ever found out. But here Jumyeon had found a way to have Sehun’s name displayed on his back for all the world to see and not question it.

He was in love.

And he was hard.

===

It continued in much the same way for the next two nights; Sehun standing transfixed in front of the monitor, eyes glued to Junmyeon and cock hard in his pants.

It had been uncomfortable that first night, Sehun having to adjust himself in his pants right before getting on stage for his own performance, earning some odd looks from the dancers around him. He wished he had the robe that Chanyeol was wearing, something that he could use to cover himself a little bit and disguise the bulge; unfortunately the stylists had given him a short jacket that barely covered anything. He had tried to think of all the terrible things in the world, fervently willing his cock to soften, and when that did not work, gritted his teeth against the discomfort, got his game face on and went on to entertain the fans.

He refused to suffer the same fate for the second and third nights, dashing off to the bathroom after Junmyeon's performance ended to take care of himself. A quick and rough handjob with a barely satisfying orgasm was better than performing with a painful hard-on.

He had thought that the week break in between concert days would do him good - allow him to get used to the idea of Junmyeon covered in tattoos so that his libido and his cock could calm themselves down and not get so worked up. But every time he caught a glimpse of the black lines on Junmyeon's collarbones, every rehearsal Junmyeon wore a sleeveless shirt that showed off the flower on his arm, distracting Sehun to all hell and causing him to get scolded more than he ever had in the years since their debut, every night as he stared at Junmyeon's back and traced the names etched underneath the sleep t-shirt, knowing exactly where his name was found on that broad back, he felt a rush of heat course through his body and had to excuse himself to the bathroom.

Sehun had not been that turned on so quickly and so often since he was a teenager and saw Junmyeon naked for the first time in the dorm. And sadly, he had gotten as re-acquainted with his right hand as he was then - both of them having been too busy during the week fixing all the minor issues that had surfaced in the concert to do much more than exchange a chaste kiss before sleep.

So when the fourth concert day happened and he saw that Junmyeon had changed the placement of the name tattoos, had moved it so that their names were written across his chest, had made it so that Sehun's name was right where his heart was, Sehun knew he was lost.

When the lights dimmed and Junmyeon hurried off the stage, Sehun grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty changing room, flipping the lights on and locking the door at the same time.

He pushes Junmyeon against the door and drops to his knees in front of him. It's convenient that his shirt is already opened, because Sehun does not have time to deal with more buttons at this moment. He only has a few minutes to get this done and he has a plan to execute.

Junmyeon doesn't say a word, just lets himself be manhandled. There's a look in his eyes that Sehun can't quite decipher now.

He traces a finger along the flower by Junmyeon's hips, the tendrils ending scant centimetres above his cock. Jealousy spikes through Sehun for a moment; the knowledge that someone else, someone not him, a stranger, was this close to Junmyeon, had his hands on Junmyeon, had touched that delicate skin on his hip bones, had seen the moles he had on his upper thigh. It leaves him wanting to mark Junmyeon, to leave a permanent reminder on him that he belonged to Sehun. He ran his fingers through the coarse pubic hair, hand lightly grasping Junmyeon's cock, now half-hard under the attention.

It was a pretty cock and deserved more attention, a pity then that he was running out of time and really needed to get a move on.

Sehun takes a breath and swallows Junmyeon to the hilt.

A soft gasp from Junmyeon, then he lays his hand gently on Sehun's head - not pushing or pulling, just a reassuring weight, a reminder to Sehun to not get too deep into the scene.

Sehun can feel his throat fluttering frantically, trying to get used to the intrusion. It's a good thing that Junmyeon wasn't quite all the way hard yet; Sehun usually has to work himself up to being able to deepthroat him. But he knows that this is the fastest way to get Junmyeon off, so needs must and all that.

When air becomes an issue, Sehun pulls off, gasping slightly, drool just starting to pool at the side of his lips. He goes back in, sucking just the tip this time, before slowly inching his way back down. Junmyeon's cock is fully hard now, and it's stretching the limits of Sehun's mouth, he can feel the sharpness of the pull on the edges - it grounds him. He bobs a few times on the length, applying just the right amount of pressure that he knows Junmyeon loves.

They can hear the chattering through their in-ear monitors, the backstage manager asking where Sehun was and then one by one, the stylists, make-up coordinators and even the other members piping up to confirm he was not with them. He needs to hurry - Jongdae's almost done with his solo.

He runs his tongue down the vein on the left side of Junmyeon's cock - knows that Junmyeon is sensitive to that, but is still wholly unprepared for Junmyeon's hips to jerk and shove the rest of his cock down his throat. Sehun sputters off, coughing, tears gathering in his eyes.

There's a pause then, Junmyeon gently rubbing away the tears, hand coming around to cup Sehun's face and nudge it up so that they could look at each other. He smiles his Junmyeon smile at Sehun, crinkly crescent moon eyes and soft lips. He takes one of Sehun's hands that had been resting against the door and brings it to his chest, placing the palm above his heart and his fingers on Sehun's name. He mouths I love you.

Sehun mouths it back.

And then swoops back in to finish his blowjob. He hollows his cheeks and takes Junmyeon as deep as he can, fluttering his throat so that it squeezes the tip of Junmyeon's cock. It doesn't take much longer, a few more squeezes and then Junmyeon comes.

And Sehun comes with him, untouched.

It takes a while to come back to himself, he had been so focused on Junmyeon and giving him pleasure that he hadn't even realised that he was close as well and his orgasm had surprised him. When he’s aware of his surroundings again, he finds that Junmyeon has pulled him up and leaned Sehun against him, head resting his shoulders and slotted into his neck, nose pushed against that one spot on Junmyeon's collarbones that smells perfectly of him, undiminished by any other scents. It's Sehun's favourite part of junmyeon.

Somehow Junmyeon can sense when he's back to himself again and pushes him slightly away. The soft look is still there, but this time there's a little of the steel in him. He eyes Sehun critically, "That was stupid. I hope you didn't fuck up your throat too badly seeing as how we still have the rest of the concert."

Sehun just looks back at him sheepishly, almost a little contrite, before remembering that Junmyeon had been there with him and let him fuck his throat up in the middle of a concert. "Well, then you're stupid too for letting me."

He was expecting it and gets a soft cuff on the head for his cheekiness. They can hear the commotion behind the door, voices rising in panic as they continue to look for Sehun, minutes away from being late for his own section.

They hear knocking on the door, a voice asking if there was anyone inside. It's time to go.

===

Junmyeon wakes up slowly to the caress of cool air on his feet, the blankets being gently eased off his lower body. He feels his sweatpants being slowly tugged down, his hips lifted and the elastic dragged past them. He knows where this is going and can't help the soft gasp that escapes his lips when he feels the whisper of lips tracing the black lines on his hips. They're faded, having last been touched up a few weeks back before their last concert, but it doesn't deter the owner of those lips one bit - he's got the pattern memorised.

"Good morning," he croaks, voice still heavy with sleep. He reaches down to tenderly smooth down the wild patterns that Sehun's hair takes on in his sleep. Sehun nuzzles into his hand, like a cat begging for pets, but doesn't look up from his task.

"Good morning."

"He says more to my cock than to me," Junmyeon can't help but comment when Sehun doesn't even look up at him for the greeting.

That finally does get the man to look up at him, and oh, Junmyeon would give the world to be able to look at Sehun like this every morning - he's beautiful and not even the tired lines around his eyes or the creases on his cheeks could diminish that beauty. They've not been able to be together for weeks, their respective solo schedules resuming once the tour had ended and just constantly clashing with him going and Sehun coming. (Except there wasn't a whole lot of coming happening lately.)

Junmyeon snorts at his own joke and Sehun looks up, making an inquisitive noise.

"It's nothing." He tugs on Sehun's hair, "Come up here and say hi to me properly. I've missed you."

Ever the obedient maknae, Sehun scoots back up the bed, but not before placing a goodbye kiss on Junmyeon's cock.

"I have to wonder if it's me you've missed or my cock," Junmyeon says, voice laced with amusement.

"Why choose when it's all you?" Sehun replies. He looks down at Junmyeon, all eye-smile and innocent looking, before leaning in for a kiss, "Good morning, hyung."

It's a lazy morning kiss, slow and languid, just their lips moving over each other. They keep it closed-mouth as Junmyeon remembers that he just woke up and morning breath is in no way sexy. Sehun must have woken up earlier because he can smell the mint from his toothpaste.

He pulls away, places a kiss on the side of Sehun's mouth, and makes to get up, hands pulling up his pants, "Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

As Junmyeon makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he can hear Sehun roll out to stretch on their bed, soft happy noises coming out from him. The sheets rustle and he can just imagine Sehun burying his face in Junmyeon's recently vacated pillow, his favourite spot on the bed besides on Junmyeon himself.

He doesn't turn around, happy to leave his cat-like boy to his own devices for a while.

When he's done, Junmyeon comes back to the sight of Sehun starfished on the bed, all long limbs and bare skin being warmed up by the morning sun. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, just taking the time to watch Sehun.

He doesn’t get a lot of chances to just look at him; for someone who’s a natural in front of the camera, he can be remarkably shy when it was just the two of them, never allowing Junmyeon to just look his fill. So he sneaks in looks sometimes - when Sehun’s engrossed in rehearsing for his dance, when Sehun’s busy discussing with Chanyeol about their latest album, when Sehun’s asleep, lost to the world and unmoving for once.

Junmyeon loves all the non-physical parts of Sehun; how sneaky he can be sometimes to get his way, exploiting everyone’s weakness for him until they give in, how stubborn and determined he is, knowing that not everything will come easy to him and not minding taking the long way, as long as he gets there in the end, how fiercely loyal he is to the people he has chosen as his.

But that’s not to say that he doesn’t love the physical aspects of Sehun, because well, his boy is beautiful inside and out, and Junmyeon strives to never let him forget that. But Junmyeon also knows that underneath the blank look that Sehun wears all the time lies a young man who can be remarkably insecure about his right to be loved. For too long, the only words Sehun ever heard to describe him were ‘pretty face’, 'nice body’, ‘gorgeous abs’, and while those sure were nice things to hear, they did nothing to build up his confidence. So Junmyeon makes it a point to tell him that he was hardworking and talented and kind and _loved_.

And every time Sehun hears him say those words, Junmyeon could swear he sees him stand a little taller, back a little straighter, eyes a little brighter.

He’s broken out of his thoughts by Sehun, finally having realised that the bathroom was quiet and wondering where Junmyeon was “What are you doing, hyung?”

His answer is simple: “Just thinking how much I love you.”

Sehun turns red, a pleased smile breaking across his face. “You’re so lame, hyung.” he pulls the blanket to hide his face and he’s so cute that Junmyeon’s heart is full to bursting from the sheer adorableness.

Junmyeon laughs as he makes his way to the bed, climbing into it and onto Sehun, knees straddling his hips, “Yes, but you love me anyway.”

It’s quiet all of a sudden, Sehun looking up at him and Junmyeon looking back, with what he is sure are hearts in his eyes. They’re just looking at each other like the lovesick fools that they are, until unable to resist, Sehun reaches up to trace the faded black lines of the flower tattoo on his hip. He follows the lines up the side to the names on Junmyeon’s chest, mouthing the names as he traces them:

 ******_Xiumin Suho Lay Baekhyun_**  
**_Chanyeol Chen D.O. Kai_**  
**_Sehun & EXO-L_**

His fingers linger as he writes his own name, fingertip gently running across the stark black lines of **_S-e-h-u-n_** and then back to the **_S_**. He does this over and over again, as if trying to etch the feel and look of having his name over Junmyeon’s heart into his memory.

Junmyeon just waits quietly, knows that sehun might be a little obsessed with his fake tattoos, and especially his name tattooed on Junmyeon’s chest. So he lets him be for a few minutes, not that he minds having Sehun put his hands all over his chest. But there’s a surprise there for Sehun, and he wonders how long it would be before he notices - Junmyeon’s eager for him to find it.

It takes a moment, but finally Sehun stops running his fingers over the names and leans back a little to look at the chest piece in its entirety. His eyes move from the flowers on his hips, to the names of the other members, and then to his own name.

Junmyeon tries hard to suppress the grin on his face, he can almost see the cogs in Sehun’s brain turn as he figures it out. Then, at long last: “Hyung. Is that...a real tattoo?” He sounds disbelieving.

“Hmm, that? Yeah, that’s real” Junmyeon says as nonchalantly as he can.

“You got my name tattooed on your chest. That’s me. That’s my name.” He still sounds like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing, and there’s an awe in his voice that Junmyeon has never heard before and would give everything up to hear over and over again. More than that, Sehun looks absolutely effervescently happy, and at that moment Junmyeon knows that he’s done well.

It takes a monumental effort but Sehun tears his eyes away from the name and looks up at him. Junmyeon finally lets the grin break across his face, he knows he looks absolutely besotted, but he doesn’t care. his boy is happy - he had made him happy.

In a flurry of movement, Sehun flips him over and buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck, “Hyung, what the hell. When did you do this?” he mumbles. A pout, and then, “How did you do this without me noticing?" And lastly, much quieter, "Why did you do this?"

Junmyeon can feel the slight tremble in Sehun's body, unsure if it's from excitement, shock or adrenaline. He runs his hand up and down Sehun's back in a bid to comfort him, takes his time to answer the questions.

"During the last touch-up before the concert in Japan, I asked them to make it permanent. The managers know, of course, but you're the only other person to know besides them. And we've been so busy lately that it wasn't that difficult to let it heal without you noticing. Plus, the rare night that we did manage to spend together, we were so tired that we didn't even do anything. I just kept my shirt on."

"As for the why, it's because I wanted to," he says simply.

Junmyeon reaches for Sehun's hand, intertwines their fingers, thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand. "I saw how much you loved the tattoos, and the names. I can't get you a ring, and I can't tell everyone that we're together. But at least this way, you'll always be close to me, and you'll always have a part of me that's just for you."

"But what about for shoots and things?"

"I can always put makeup on it if I need to take off my shirt for a shoot. Or I can just be like Kyungsoo and never take my shirt off ever again," Junmyeon jokes.

Sehun weakly slaps Junmyeon's shoulder with his free hand, then uses it to prop himself up, finally feeling brave enough to look at Junmyeon. As if like a magnet, his eyes drift down towards the tattoo, and he presses his lips to it gently.

Junmyeon gasps when he feels Sehun's tongue trace the letters; it's so close to where he really wants it on his nipple. The air feels charged once again and Junmyeon guesses that the time for conversations is over, or at least put aside for when Sehun feels a little bit more in control of his emotions.

As if reading his mind, Sehun moves down and closes his lips around Junmyeon's nipple. He sucks on it hard, applying pressure for a few minutes before pulling away with a pop. Junmyeon shivers as Sehun blows cool air on his nipple and repeats the action with the left nipple. It’s sweet torture for him - his nipples have always been sensitive, a fact that Sehun absolutely knows and always takes advantage of when they have sex. He loves playing with them; loves sucking them and licking them, pinching them, and flicking them. Junmyeon’s thinking of introducing nipple clamps to their play soon, but that’s a conversation for another day.

For now, he comes back to the sight of Sehun stretched across him and the sounds of him rummaging in the bedside drawer. He grabs the lube, but continues to search around. Junmyeon knows what he’s looking for.

“We’re out of condoms. But it’s okay, we don’t need them.”

Junmyeon lets out a soft oof as Sehun abruptly shifts his body weight and settles back on his thighs. He looks surprised, and concerned. “Hyung, we don’t have to do this, then. There are other things we can do till we buy more condoms,” he tries to reassure Junmyeon.

“I know. But we’ve been talking about this for a while now, and I thought maybe we should try it? Plus I got tested last month and the results are clean. And I know you are too. So if you want to...” he trails off, suddenly feeling a little uncertain.

They’d indeed discussed this before, mainly in vague terms about taking the next step in their relationship since they’d been exclusive for years, but it was never decided that they would do it. It was something that Sehun had been ready for first, for all that this was his first relationship, but Junmyeon had needed time to think about it. He’d had boyfriends before, but those relationships were never serious enough to warrant such a conversation.

“Of course I want to, but I don’t want you to feel like this was something you were pressured to do.”

Junmyeon leans up and kisses Sehun softly, “No, I’m sure.”

Sehun still takes an extra moment to look at Junmyeon, searching his eyes for any sign of a lie or unsureness. And Junmyeon loves him that little bit more at that moment, for still wanting to check in himself to make sure that this was something Junmyeon wanted, and was comfortable with, even when Junmyeon can feel how hard he currently was. Junmyeon knew that if he said no, if he said stop, let’s just go back to sleep, or let’s not do anything else, Sehun would follow his lead, no questions asked.

And that was precisely why he was ready to take the next step with him.

He must have found the answer he was looking for because in a moment, Sehun gives him a hard kiss and then scoots backwards off Junmyeon’s thighs. The rest is just foreplay to the main event, Sehun taking his time to make Junmyeon feel relaxed, to stretch him, to drive him to the brink, till he’s about ready to flip Sehun over and just take what’s his anyway.

Just as he’s about to do that anyway, Sehun finally moves into place, cock ready at his entrance. He pauses, leans forward to give Junmyeon a peck on the lips, whispers a gentle “I love you” and then pushes in.

It’s like nothing Junmyeon has ever experienced. The two of them are good in bed, good together, and he loves all the times they have sex, whether it’s a quickie in the stall of a bathroom in between practices when Sehun has been eyefucking him through the mirror and Junmyeon just could not wait till they get home, or the slow lovemaking that they make time for in their own beds at home after weeks of not being able to see each other, too busy with their own schedules. He even loves the sleepy clumsy frotting they do in the early hours of the morning when they’ve missed being near each other, but too tired to do anything more than just move against each other. It’s all Sehun and him, and Junmyeon loves them all.

But this. This is like fireworks going off under his skin, nerve endings like livewire, painful when touched but so good that he seeks more more more contact. It’s like not being able to breathe, and breathing in too much pure oxygen at the same time, lightheaded and heart-pounding and he’s never felt so conscious of the sound of his breathing. It’s like feeling too big for his body and like he’s about to burst at the seams, and so small that he’s going to disappear because Sehun keeps pushing in in in and Junmyeon can feel him so deep that he’s never going to find his way out.

It doesn’t take long for Junmyeon to come, back arching, eyes clenched tightly, mouth open noiselessly, hands gripping Sehun’s waist so tightly he knows there are going to be marks tomorrow.

He loses track of time, of himself, until he comes back to Sehun asking him over and over again, ”Hyung can I? Can I, please, hyung?”

Junmyeon doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but the answer is always yes.

He croaks out as much, and whimpers when Sehun pulls out, hole clenching uselessly to try to keep him in. Sehun moves up the bed, straddling Junmyeon’s chest instead, roughly stripping his cock and chasing his own release. Once, twice, thrice, and then he comes, painting his name white. When he’s done, Sehun slumps over, careful to not spread the mess on Junmyeon’s chest.

They lay together in silence, catching their breaths. Junmyeon tenderly smoothing down Sehun’s hair, even wilder now than when he first woke up. He doesn’t look up, too busy staring at his cum-splattered name.

“Is this going to be a thing now? You coming on my chest?” he teases, gently tugging a lock of hair to get Sehun’s attention on him.

Sehun makes an embarrassed noise and buries his face in Junmyeon’s chest. “Shut up, it’s hot.”

Junmyeon just laughs, so painfully in love with Sehun and the multitudes he contains in him. He’ll need to clean up, and soon, before the cum dries and becomes unpleasant on his skin. But he can spare a few minutes right now to just enjoy this time with the love of his life.

He’d lied when he said he couldn’t get a ring for Sehun - there is a drawer in his bedroom and a box hidden between his old t-shirts in that drawer. And in that box, there is a ring. but more than just a ring, there is a promise of a future together, of a house somewhere in LA, of a dog that belongs to just the two of them, of who knows, maybe the pitter-patter of small feet - but that’s years in the future. For now, the ring will remain hidden, and the house, the dog, the impossible dream of children, will remain a secret that Junmyeon keeps deep in his heart.


End file.
